Tales of Two Freaks
by dglandhan
Summary: Eren Yeager joins the military and a girl catches his attention soon they build a friendly relationship turning in to more than just that. Annie LeonHart falls for him because he sees a badass fighter who can manhandle him and loves him for who she is. His Adopted badass sister Mikasa doesn't approve of this couple feeling as Eren is hers. Thees pair find it to care for each other.
1. Eyes Do not Lie

Tales of Two Freaks

 _Italics = thoughts_

Eyes do not lie

It is spring of the 1st year of 104th cadet corps, freshly starting hand-to-hand combat; the trainees could see the mountains, trees, and the river. And the sky was blue just like the river.

Reiner ran at eren with a wooden knife and war cry both hands around the knife getting ready to gut him. Eren push one hand in the middle of his chest grabbed his shirt and the other hand onto Reiner's right hand at the same time. Eren use his momentum to flip him on his ass.

Reiner was put on the dirt in pain.

"Damn." Reiner said little bit dazed.

"Sorry man sometimes I have to really hold back." Eren said putting a hand out to help Reiner off the dirt.

"It's alright now let's see how you do…what's the problem." He said tossing the wooden knife to Eren.

"It's a waste of time were fighting things as tall as houses, who's going to use a knife." He said thinking of the time Mikasa and he killed the three human traffickers.

"Look if a fight gets ugly then it get ugly you have to be willing to adapt to it, the enemies can be anything but warriors are always ready for them." Reiner says as he mentors Eren and points to a blonde girl name Annie Leonhart.

"Yea sure, she just slacks off any time she get." He says looking at the blonde girl.

"Okay then let me show you." He says as he walks to her.

She bumps in to him not looking ahead.

"You're partner not beat you down enough, keep it up you'll be as flat as the ground, why even enlist if you're that weak. Reiner said taunting her.

 _What?_ Eren looked at him then back at her looking furiously angry.

 _Damn, she looks pissed._

"Alright then go get her."Eren felt a hand behind him and saw Reiner hand him the knife.

Annie got in to a Muay Thai stance ready to beat the ever living shit out of anyone who got on her bad side.

"I don't hold back for anyone, LET'S GO!" He rushes her.

She kicks his leg that stuck out first so hard. It interrupted anyone near them who was combat training.

"God Damn that was a hell of a move." He tries to get up but falls as he tried to stand back up.

 _Where did she learn that from Damn?_ Eren looked at her with pain more than anger.

"Are we done here?" She deadpans.

"You know the drill, pick up the dagger." Reiner said.

She sighed.

"Hold up w-wait." Eren said too late, she quickly rushed him as his back was turned; she grabbed his wrist with her right hand and cuffed his chin with her left then kicked his legs flipping him, to the point where his head is on the ground and his legs over him.

With the Knife in her hand she tossed it to Reiner she asks "You ready to take me on?"

"Not really" He said

"Oh-no you don't, she got a lesson for you too." Eren said as he gave look at him with revenge on his mind.

"I guess a warrior can't really back down from a fight…well get ready here I come!" As quick as he said those words he was in the same position Eren was in.

"Wow you're a badass" He said as he looks at her with interesting eyes.

She hid a blushed.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" He asked.

"My Father." She deadpans.

"Can anyone learn it?" He asks.

"Why?" She question.

"Well I-I was-." He tried to ask.

"Spit it out damn it." She demanded

"I was thinking you could show me your technique" He asked her.

She cracked a smile and a redder blush than before.

"Maybe." She said as she walks away with the smile.

The day went through and it was time for dinner Annie got her dinner and picked an empty table, but as she sat down her friend mina sat across from her. She started to stare at Eren, but when mina caught her she stopped.

"Annie so that boy you were staring he's the boy you were training with right." She said with a Smile.

"Yea why does it matter?" She asks.

Mina Carolina is a sweet, cheerful girl and typical teenage girl. The opposite of Annie. A slender girl with thick black hair that was parted in the middle and tied into two ponytails.

"Do you think he's cute?" She asks her with this smile looking for an answer.

"Mina Shut Up" Annie said with a malice tone.

Mina said ok then Eren started with Jean everybody glances at them.

"You got something to say friend I'm right here." Jean said standing up.

"Poor Jean so misguided, and besides I do think you're stuck up, horse face, and titan size head would fit in the interior anyway." He said snickering at his own joke as he sips from his cup.

Jean looks at Eren with anger after getting embarrassed, as everyone snickers Jean gets up to fight eren.

"You little bastard!" He Shouted.

"Son of a Bitch!" Eren Shouted back.

Mikasa stop them then Jean grabs eren shirt. They started yelling some more until Eren Uses Annie Technique against him. Annie looked in shock and interest as Eren used her move calling Jean a joke. Until shadis came to figure out what happened he was quickly fooled by Mikasa saying Sasha pass gas. Eren gets up and heads outside is accompany by Annie.

She had a big smile.

"You use my move, a little sloppy but you used it well." She said trying to control her blush.

"He was being an asshole." He said crudely

"We train tomorrow near the Riverbank with the open field." She said as she looks into his emerald eyes.

He nodded and they shared a smile together as they looked into each other's eyes.

As he looked into her sapphire eyes Annie quickly drop her gaze and left. For the next 3 month Eren and Annie got to know each other from how she was train to her father to why she joins the military and talk about her mother who was dead. Eren told her about his mother and he doesn't know where his father is, about what he saved Mikasa from and what happened to her parents Annie felt sorry for her. So they became friends and Eren slowly started to get feelings for Annie and so did she. Annie was the first to kiss Eren after beating him 6 times as she laid on top of him she looked at him and kissed him Eren had an erection and she left really awkward by it and left saying it creped her out. One day in the middle of class he started thinking of Annie and it happened in the classroom actually sitting next to Annie then she looked at his erection and didn't notice Eren saw her.

"What are you looking at?" he whispered in embarrassment covering it.

"Nothing" she deadpans with a blush and quickly looks at the instructor.

They go back to their barracks after dinner Annie kissed Eren when everybody was gone but, Mikasa saw them and confronted Annie.

"What the hell was that?" She barked at Annie.

"A kiss what else." Annie says looking at her unsure of what she did.

Mikasa Grabs Annie's arm with a strong grip.

"Look I don't know what you think you're going to get outta him but you stay away from him." She says with a threating tone then let's goes.

She goes into the barracks and talks to Mina her roommate about Eren's "problem".

"It's not a problem Annie he wants you and from the sounds of it he really likes you and the way you're asking me sounds like you want him too." Mina proclaims with a smile.

Annie looks at her with a question in her own head.

 _Is it that obvious?_

"Annie do you promise not to get mad at me if I ask this question?" she ask knowing her anger.

Annie nodded she regrets it.

"Do you masturbate…if you want me to help you then I need you to answer" she asks expecting a punch or kick eyes closed preparing for it.

Annie waited a minute to think about the question.

To Mina surprise she answers.

"Yes…so what would you have me do help him masturbate." Annie said with her face extremely red.

"Precisely you don't have to use that area just your hands and mouth also, you owe me." She Nodded.

"Mina, if you tell anyone this the titans won't be the only thing you're going to have to worry about." Annie Said with a deadly bone chilling tone, as she turns to go to sleep.

During their training Annie and Eren go back and forth between each other. Annie taking him down and smiling at his anger. Then looked down and he did the same.

He was hard apparently he liked getting manhandled by Annie.

"Eren is that bothering you because it's very distracting for me." She said mentally prepping herself for what she about to do.

"I mean I know it freaks you out but sometimes I just can't help when…I look at you or when you beat the ever living shit outta me." He said embarrassed.

"Eren do you like me?" She asks waiting for him to answer.

"Yea and I feel you do for me?" He says quietly.

He stands up still hard.

"I do like you Eren and this is interfering with are training so I have to get rid of it." She says walking to him then kissed him, also guiding him the river with his back turned.

 _Annie what are you-_

Her hands move to his zipper and pulls out his manhood steadily stroking it.

"Annie what a-are you doing?" He asks in pleasure.

"Eren don't fight, just think of me kissing you, making passionate love, and loving me." Annie said to him with a beautiful, quite, and gentle voice.

She stoked him faster and harder.

He threw his head back from pleasure.

"How does it feel?" She asks him in the ear with a soothing.

"Fuck…it feels good, I'm going-

Before he says it he shakes in pleasure as thick creamy liquid shoots out as Annie gives him several good strokes for good measure. He's still hard. She drags him to a couple of rocks big enough to cover them to further pleasure him some more. She wipes her right fringe away.

"Eren do you want to see my face?" She asks him before she put his manhood in her mouth. He nodded; they went into the forest where she push Eren against a tree covering them well. She put his large dick into her mouth, licking, sucking, slurping, and gagging she stop when looking up at him. He was looking up and she stood up kissed him exploring his mouth with her tongue leaving a trail of saliva. She grabbed his left hand put it in the middle of his bun. She grabbed his chin with her thumb and index finger and made him open his eyes to see her beauty.

"Eren look at me when I pleasure you I want to see your face when I look up, it gives me confidence and let me know you love me and I love you." She said didn't even notice she said love you.

And went back down to pleasure him. He never looked a way she didn't even need to asks him how it felt as he pushed her pace with his hand behind her head making her speed up.

 _She so amazing at everything I love her. She is mine and no one else's._

Eren was close; it was so good he couldn't even speak straight.

She picks up her pace.

"Eren come for me." She pleaded.

"Fuck!" He shouts as he cums in Annie's mouth it was mostly in her mouth, but it some of it was outside her mouth.

They heard the bushes rustle and eren go to check it out first putting his manhood in his pants and saw nothing. Mina hiding from them holds her mouth over her from laughing.

As they go back to the river they lay together and kissed and say I love you.

And so do their eyes.

Until Next Time.

 **(The next one will come soon trust this series I will be actively writing more about)**


	2. The Enemy Can Be Anyone

The Enemy Can be anyone

Next 4 months in of Cadet Corps.

Eren and Annie find that being love isn't so bad there friends approve except Mikasa. She starts being around Eren more and more. Eren kisses Annie every chance he can get mostly at nights, and sometimes Annie will give him some pleasure during training and night. One time Eren didn't show up to dinner so Mikasa went to go look for him, Mina followed her and tried to stop her but was too late as Mikasa heard Eren voice. When Mikasa turned the corner Eren had came inside of Annie's mouth Mikasa's face was so angry her mouth was open and couldn't say anything. She wasn't mad at him she was mad with Annie. Eren pulled up his pants up after spotting Mikasa and tried to calm her down and promise not to tell, she did.

"Just stay away from here from her she is no good Eren." She demanded and walked off.

So the next day was hand-to-hand combat training again. This time Eren was paired up with Annie. She always got the best of him. She was on top of him flirting which he loved, but moves out of the way when her senses kicked in. Reiner had landed on Eren.

"How the hell did you get over here?" Eren asks surprise to see Reiner.

"Hey Annie your technique's seem to work pretty good…try them on me.

"I wonder if it works on beast like you." Annie said getting into her stance.

Everybody came around them interested who would win some say Annie and some say Mikasa even the instructor wants to know who would win.

They both share glares and thoughts.

 _This bitch thinks she can steal Eren from me; I'm going to beat this bitch in to the dirt._

Mikasa's eye twitches as Annie winks at her knowing she knows exactly what she thinking.

 _Don't worry after you, I'll take care of Eren and protect him, just let him go. He's in love with me not you._

Mikasa rushes Annie with wow speed, but Annie stays clam and ducks Mikasa's 1-2 hook and throws a tight body uppercut and step to the side resting. Mikasa throws a left hook, Annie ducks under it to the left and kicks Mikasa in her back and resets. Mikasa rushes with a right over hand, Annie throws a superman elbows Mikasa blocks it leaving her body open. Annie then Jumps half spinning extends her right leg to Mikasa's body, then a jab to the body and a side kick to body. Mikasa runs at Annie and throws a 1-2 hook, Annie side steps both but didn't see the kick that landed to her side that felt like a ten strong men punched her in the body. Annie also throws a kick to Mikasa's body that is check, but throws her other leg up and kicks Mikasa's chin letting go of Annie's leg. Annie lands on her feet and takes two steps back resting her stance. _We can't take those shot or were done for I have to end this._ Mikasa blinded by rage runs with left haymaker, before it get there Annie steps into it throws a right cross to Mikasa's jaw stunning her. Then throw a roundhouse kick to her head knocking her to the ground. "I'm not done yet Bitch" She says as turning her back. Annie then walks away, but Mikasa gets up runs to throw an overhand right and Annie moves her body to the left with her back turn, then jumps and spins extending her right leg into the body with such timing Annie stunned her and bruised a rib. Finishes her with flying knee to the head, Mikasa falls to the ground hard eyes goes up into back of her head

"Eren grab your sister and take her to the infirmary okay nothings broken just badly bruised." She says facing Eren with an emotionless expression.

Everybody stunned except Eren who knows first-hand what Annie was capable of.

"That proves it LeonHart is better." Shadis says.

Everybody goes back to training. Eren takes Mikasa to the infirmary. Eren stays a little then heads back to talk to Annie.

"Did you really have to do that to her. I mean yea she challenges you, but did you really have to hit her with the knee." Eren asks Annie cuddling together.

"Honestly I really didn't want to fight her because that's your sister but, then she challenged me and stopped us from training, plus she is tough so I had to make sure." She said, honestly she had nothing against Mikasa.

So after 3 days, Eren visit Mikasa and ask her why she challenge Annie that day and she made up an excuse of "I was trying to protect you". And Eren would say from what and got him mad saying he can protect himself, saying how he's not a toddler. After 2 days Mikasa was up and walking, but she interacted extremely weird around Eren like get annoyingly close to him, brush her boob against him, talk about losing her virginity to the right person someday looking at him, or sometimes not often grab his dick when he's hard saying she could help him get rid of it. Her behavior was getting erratic and it was going on for 2 months. Annie knew of course Eren told her, but it didn't matter she had something Mikasa didn't have Eren's love and affection. One day Annie came to her to talk.

"Look I don't want to be on your bad side, to be honest I don't have nothing against you, I honestly feel bad for you." Annie said with a calm voice and emotionless face.

Mikasa didn't know what to say she hated Annie this was the last thing she expected.

"Whatever, and why would you feel bad for me?" She asked Annie with a sideways look that couldn't meet Annie's eyes; her tone was with seriousness and distain.

'"Because your family was murdered, you were nearly sold into human trafficking , sure you lost and found a new home and family, but you nearly lost that one too, now I see why your ultra-protective of Eren he is your only family left and you love him." She said with a look that read tell me where I'm wrong; she had the voice of pity and understanding.

Mikasa looked at her with a face of Surprise. She didn't know if to kill Annie or ask how she found that out.

"Eren has been running his mouth huh." Mikasa said with a calm voice.

"Well when we had a break he wanted to know more about me, granted it was him who asks the question first." She had to point out.

"I just wanted to point that out." Annie said as mina ask where Annie was, leaving Mikasa room.

 _She was actually being nice for once maybe her being with Eren has made her more open and human, maybe we could be somewhat friends…No Eren is mine and no one else's._

2 months go by and Mikasa tells herself she's ready to confess her love and feelings to Eren. So that night Mikasa ask Eren to talk privately, she looks back to see if she's been followed they arrive on the other side of camp completely unoccupied. She looks at him with warm and loving eyes.

"Eren I need ask you something?" She asks with her soft voice.

He says "Sure."

"Eren how do you really feel about me?" She asks with her soothing and gentle voice.

Eren looks at her in surprise and answer's her question.

"I love you and I'm glad I have you as my family, I'll always wrap my scarf around you, always to be there when you're down, and always be there to save you." He says looking at her with a gentle and passionate tone.

As he said those things he didn't even notice that Mikasa has move closer to her and Kisses him with great relentlessness and backs away.

Eren's eyes widened.

"I love you Eren Jaeger more than as a brother and as my family, who have gave me a purpose in this world, a reason to keep living on, a dream to keep dreaming, I feel like I could kill a 100 titans when I'm near you, I feel stronger and passionate about every time I look at your emerald eyes." She pours her heart out to him every knot and pressure comes from her body being release from her and exits out her lips.

Then kisses him again this time Eren accepts it and pushes her against a wooden surface hold her warm and soft cheeks. He grabs her waist and pushes it to him. Mikasa forces Eren to the ground until she on top of him. She continues to explore his mouth as she fiercely takes off her shirt and bra grabbing his hands placing them on her breast massaging them smoothly. Eren stops and realize what he's doing.

"I'm sorry Mikasa… but I let myself get the best of me I love you, but not that much to lose it to you I'm sorry." He said to her truly sorry but he could not lay with his adopted sister.

Mikasa looked away and began to tear up asking a question "Do you love her?" of course he says yes.

At that moment, Mikasa grabs Eren's wrist and wraps them to a stilt with her crimson scarf kissing Eren exploring his mouth and tongue leaving trail of saliva. She then starts to pull his pajama bottoms off revealing his massive length. Eren begs Mikasa to stops but gets ready to place his length in her.

"I know you want to lose it to her but, I can't let her I-I-I have to lose it with you…I'm sorry." Mikasa says her feelings clearly overpowering her mind.

As she grabs his manhood she rubs it against her clit and slowly eases on to it, letting a painful gasps.

"I'm fine, I'm supposed to bleed…it's just really big." She says as she tries to calm down Eren her voice full of triumph.

She steadily goes up and down on Eren's manhood, for him he had his eye closed shut he is disgusted with himself not just for letting his adoptive sister rape him, but for the fact that he can't help that he is slightly enjoying it. Her moans get louder as she moves her hip faster putting both her hands on his defined chest. Her pain turned into pleasure riding him with passion and pure love. His length pleases her more than she thought as she goes deeper and faster hitting her spots, she looks into his eyes saying "It's okay...ah…ah…ah I know it feels good you can now be with me forever once you put your child in me…FUCK ME." He then looks at her with his emerald eyes widened with the thought of _what_.

"Mikasa Please…stop…please." He begs.

"Your close Eren, just a little more strokes. She said to him with a gentle and intense voice.

Eren would have came.

But she is tackled by Annie who punches Mikasa over and over again until it took Eren's shout to stop her.

"Eren… she was raping you...y-your own sister." She said giving her one more punch; her tone had rage and anger just like her face. She had calm down when she got Eren out of the knot.

"She hasn't been herself look just help me dress her and take her to the infirmary." He said with care.

Getting her dress she was put in the infirmary under she fell from unsafe terrain Eren kissed his sister on the cheek and left looking back.

3 week go by, Eren's relationship with Mikasa get really difficult and challenging. After what Mikasa did she was ashamed of herself. Eren told Armin and they keep it between them, the times when Mikasa is alone with Eren she feels the urge to want him, but any time she does that she lose herself in to her feeling and has a totally different attitude. One time Mikasa entered the Men's shower, Eren was the last of the boys because he was talking to Annie. Mikasa thought of Eren naked and the hot steam coving them. That's when she walked into the bathroom as if in a trance. She took off her clothes and navigated herself to the shower. Eren called her name when she entered her his shower. She reminds herself of what happened and she quickly went out of the men's bathroom grabbing her clothes her. Eren still would be around her but would be on guard. He still loved her and always will but had to be prepared for her.

Annie would keep an eye out of Mikasa and Eren making sure Eren was okay she spent more time around him which he didn't mind. She would sometimes sit at his table, Mikasa would get mad, but then understood why she sat there. She was extremely mad at her.

One Day till graduation it all seem so fast for them and the top 10 only get to serve in the interior if they chose the MPs. They were no longer on the training camp grounds but in the walls. Everybody would have joined the MPs because they want to live and be cowards.

1 – Mikasa Ackermen

2 – Annie Leonhart

3 – Eren Jaeger

4 – Reiner Braun

5 – Berthhold Hoover

6 – Jean Kirschtein

7 – Marco Bodt

8 – Connie Spinger

9 – Sasha Braus

10 – Christa Lenz

Eren was set on the scouts and nothing else he wanted to go out and take back what was his hometown, head beyond the wall, and more importantly kill every last titan. Someone ask why and he was surprise by Eren's decision "I put in too much work, I was trained to kill titans." Thomas felt he was crazy, wasn't thinking right. Eren stood up and raised his voice to make sure everyone heard him" So what we buckle take it lying down thing have change, maybe not a lot they aren't the mystery they were 5 years ago still a long way to go but, we made progress every battle we lost taught us a lesson gave us a tiny route of hope, are you telling me it's better to cut are losses let them be meaningless and just bawl it up and accept it, not on my life, humanity's future belongs outside the walls and I'm going to be the one take it all back and drive them out, if at least one us can say that we're not done." He said those words with anger, determination, and ambition. His speech moved everybody he look at them Annie smiling at him. She was in her thoughts.

 _He's a manic and an idiot but, these feelings that come out of me is for that reason there, his words are true and have meaning._

He walks outside in the night and sits on some steps and his eyes start to tear but he keeps them back. Mikasa and Armin sit next to him and talk about the good days and how each one of them is going to the scouts for him. As they finish Annie also came and sat by him, his body loosened when she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Are you still going to the MPs?" He asked her.

"Yea and I know your own your way to the Scouts." She said smiling.

"I'll Try and visit you every week okay." She nodded when he said that to her.

"So my lovely leader should I go and die with you or should I let you finger me." She says sarcastically; she had a smile and her eyes reflected the fire from the torch from the street.

"So you got jokes now, maybe I'll order you to let me put a child in you. Bet you like that." He said trying to rebuttal her joke.

She shocks him with a statement that made him look at her differently.

"I let you do it, and if you didn't I'd force you too." She said her voice gentle and soothing; also word flew out her mouth not thinking.

 _What the fuck, why would did I say that?_

He looked at her so differently with love and passion and tenderness. It flowed like these feeling he had inside of him, it hurts him not to say them, but she was the one who said she loved him. He looked at her not as a beautiful young girl with blue sapphire eyes, nice cheeks, a lovely scent, smoothing blonde hair tied up in a bun with fringed covering her right side, great tone body and absolute badass moves, and intelligent mind that just hid the joy under a blank expression. He looked at her with all those things but as a **Woman** , not a girl, a woman that he would give his mother's ring to, a person who would marry and then bear his children.

She felt herself get hot all over and grabbed his cheeks and kissed his hot lips. As he pulled back she looked into his emerald eyes and saw a man who loved and respected her for who she is nothing more.

 _This is why I love you Eren Jaeger._

He wanted more but put her finger between his lips and hers.

"Come to my room when you are alone okay, Christa will open the door for you." She says gently as she gets up and heads to her room. As she not far from her room she is stopped by Reiner and Bertholdt. "Annie is Eren going to be a distraction for you" the bulky blonde asks.

"And what if he is does it really matter." She asks with her emotionless expression her back turned to them.

"Look we're just thinking of the mission and you're part in it don't forget about marcel." Berthholdt said not think about her reaction.

That name hit her hard, remembering what happened to him being eaten by a titan to save Reiner.

 _Don't want to hear that name again, it hurts to bad._

She thinks of him, but Eren blocks that as her mind she believes a future is happening between them.

Her anger was in her voice "I don't, I remember it like it was seconds ago every single day, but I feel more human than I ever thought possible, somebody loves me and yes Bertholdt I know how you feel about me. I love Eren more than you can imagine the only thing that compare is my love for my father." She said these things and understood what she was saying, she would not be denied these feeling because some horrible race wants it, she would abandon her warrior code for Eren just to feel human and nothing was going to get in her way of that.

Reiner looked at his tall friend and saw he didn't know what to say. There was frustration in his voice "Annie what about the mission, we can't go back empty handed." She had calm down enough for her to keep herself from kicking the shit out of both of them.

"The mission; **FUCK THE MISSION, FUCK THE ELDIANS, FUCK THE MARLYANS, AND FUCK YOU."** She said with a voice of hatred and deceit, they had put her on this mission a lost girl with no motive of how life was supposed to be. Her life was constant running and murdering, she had murder her lover's mother that is enough for her, not to mention a fifth of a population she found somebody in the walls that wanted to be with her to see the outside world and soon possibly have a family with.

Reiner got angry "And if Eren ever died, then what?" there was a threatening tone in his voice.

She turned around her face still had her emotionless expression; she calmly walked to Reiner and place her hand onto the place where his heart would be. She then turned it into a fist with the digit of the knuckle pointed out and on inch punched him in the heart. There was a loud thud when it landed and the big boy who had threatened her lover dropped to his knees, she then grabbed his hair yanked it down to where she pushed his head up looking at her. Her glare was full of malice, anger, rage, and murderous intent "If you ever breathe of evil intent on him you won't go back home with your head on your shoulders, berthholdt help your friend and get him back to his room, THIS COVERSATION IS OVER ." Her voice carried a since of malice and serious tone. He did exactly like she said and left.

She was in her room telling mina how she's going to make love to eren until there was a knock on the door. She answered it and Mikasa was there, she tried to close it but Mikasa strength prevented that "I just want to talk about Eren and how sorry I am okay." She told her with a voice of calm and generous tone. Mina left of course and Annie wanted to speed it up, so she told Mikasa to be quick.

"I'm sorry for how I acted toward you, and for raping Eren, it's just he's my only family and you know how important he is to me, so can you please just protect him with everything you got please." She said with such worry and compassion. Annie nodded. Annie stopped Mikasa from leaving she gave her a proposition she could have Eren for this night after her and Eren where done. This festered Annie so much she couldn't believe she was doing this then Mikasa thanked her and left.

Annie undresses until she was just in her hoodie and sweatpants. She heard a knock and opened the door Eren was in his boxers waiting in the middle of the hall, most of the girls were sleep in their own rooms. Annie grabbed his manhood and kissed him exploring his mouth and tongue; she then pushed him to the bed and hopped on top of him kissing. He grabbed her body taking off her clothes and revealing her perky boobs and rock hard 8 pack abs, then lifted her and turned to make sure he was on top doing all that without breaking their kissing and exploring. She then stoked his length then took it out, she wanted Eren to feel her insides. She rubbed it against her extremely wet vagina and Eren easily slide it in her, her first reaction was a painful gasp as Eren slowly thrusted in and out of her he kissed her "Mmm…Eren I love it feels good." Out of breath she moans louder as Eren goes on deeper and harder and faster. Outside of the door was Mikasa with her left covering her mouth and her right going in and out faster thinking of Eren fucking her.

"Annie…You're squeezing really tight, l-like it sucking me in." Eren said as he keeps thrusting harder and faster.

The feeling for both of them was amazing. They could feel another's heat as they explore each other looking at each other with fire behind their sapphire and emerald eyes. She moved her hips with his thrust; she wrapped her legs around his torso pushing him further. She looked at him with so much love "Eren are you close" she asked. He nodded "Eren come inside me I want to have our child…Please I want you now." As soon as she said it he came in her with a loud moan and cry with shaky breathes giving her a few more pumps as he did, she called out his name for every one of them.

When done they talked and learn so much about each other. Annie talked about her love of donuts and her favorite season was winter it was predictable and you could wear warm clothes anywhere, Even though her birthday was in March. Eren was more of a spring boy he found it peaceful and nurturing. He loved chees fir some odd reason.

They here a Knock on the door Annie goes to get the door Annie tells him to please Mikasa one last time. He was in protest but, Annie asked him to do it for her and so he did. Mikasa looks at Annie and comes in. Mikasa has this feeling like it was wrong for allowing Annie to do this because she would kill anyone if they tried to get to Eren. She walked in with this frown and when she saw Eren she wish she had her long hair to cover her face.

Annie gave him this look _Do it she needs this because she'll never be the same ever again,_ then leaves the room.

Eren got up from the bed Mikasa turned away; she could hear his footsteps get closer each one made her feel hot until he grabbed her waist and put his lips to her ear. She didn't want to do anything to put herself off. He dropped her skirt and grab her butt cheeks gently kneaded them. He turned her around grabbed her cheeks and kisses her and she allows his tongue to explore her mouth. They both know what happened the last time this started but Eren didn't care.

"Eren, Please I-I want to but mmh." She tries to protest but Eren covers her mouth with his hand.

"I love you Mikasa always…please it has to happen with both of us." He says as he put hand on her shoulder.

She walks over to the bed and bends over the bed and drop her underwear. "Take me please and dominate me." She said looking forward relax. Eren walk over, she was extremely wet and tight. "Whatever you want me to do; I'll do it, whatever you want." The heat was all over her body and Eren slide his manhood in her and he wanted to pound her for what she did to him.

He thrusted hard and fast with a fierce pace she grabbed the bed sheets in pain she keep telling herself she deserved this. No matter how angry or hurt Eren would be she still love him and he would love her. And with that in her mind she had a smile on her face while she was getting pounded. She was receiving Eren's full length hitting her spot. "R-Right there E-Eren fuck me good and hard." She said her breath hot and quick from the pleasure. She was going to reach her climax and was ready to go again if Eren wanted to. Eren pulled out of her and came all over her back. She could relax until Eren wanted more but, Eren didn't give her any rest he grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them. "Eren what are you doing?" she asks because his finger was rubbing her asshole. "You said whatever I want right." He said with a face of malic intention. Eren rubbed his manhood against her wet womanhood and shove his manhood in her butt. She covered her mouth from a scream, he thrusted harder than he did before. She tried to grab his wrist with both her hands as a reaction.

 _Oh fuck this really hurts maybe I should tell him to ease up on my butthole._

He grabbed her hands and push them on the bed. "Keep your hands on the bed Mikasa." He ordered her. "Sorry can you go…Ow oh fuck…G-Go a little easier P-please." She said with pain and somewhat pleasure. He nodded but instead of keeping his word he thrusted harder and deeper and faster "You said I can do whatever I want." She was in pleasure in her mind but her body was fucked and Eren didn't care, she didn't when she raped him. She didn't care if her raped her, she would love him regardless till her grave. Her butt was in pain Eren had his full length in her but she forces herself to like it. "Eren I-I-I love you…Keep it going…Oh shit you're so big." She said her head lying on the bed. She moved her hips to his thrust, Eren loudly came in her butt with a few more thrust. Mikasa from the pain blacked out from the pain and pleasure. His fire in his eyes was the last thing she saw as she blacks out. When she woke up she had her underwear on in the blankets with eren holding her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I kind of lost control of myself. He was tired as he would be. "It's okay it felt good to me, I'm glad you and I did this I needed it, I-I needed you, I love you Eren. She said resting on her head on his chest.

"I love you too Mikasa." He said

Then they fell asleep

Mikasa couldn't walk or sit right for weeks.

To Be Continued

 **(Hope you Like this one took a long time I am Sorry next chapter I will work on soon)**


End file.
